


Baby, I Apologize

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, My Poor Boys, This Is Sad, my heart, or a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: It hasn't been that long since Karma's left Japan.But he's left with a bitter taste in his mouth, and the sting of a slap to his cheek. He doesn't cry on the train that leads to his new apartment in America, but his chest still aches. He's left behind someone, and that someone has his heart in their hands. Asano Gakushuu has Karma's heart in his hands.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 53





	Baby, I Apologize

It hasn't been that long since Karma's left Japan.

But he's left with a bitter taste in his mouth, and the sting of a slap to his cheek. He doesn't cry on the train that leads to his new apartment in America, but his chest still aches. He's left behind someone, and that someone has his heart in their hands. Asano Gakushuu has Karma's heart in his hands.

He remembers their fight. Words being thrown like stones that weigh heavily on their minds. Eyes cold, and unapologetic. Who knew moving away could cause so much emotion.

_"I don't care if you leave anymore."_

He remembers that Gakushuu wasn't there when he left to board the plane that day. The day he really needed to see him. To say he was sorry. 

_"I always knew you'd ditch me."_

He remembers being in Gakushuu's arms, soft kisses being placed on his forehead as light streams through windows just before. His soft voice when the night comes, that soothes away his bad dreams. His steady form to hold Karma when he couldn't hold himself.

_"Why did I even love you?"_

Karma comes off the train, into a world full of strangers, and where Gakushuu is nowhere. A new life. Alone. 

He's scared, but this is for his career.

_"Just go already."_

He doesn't cry, still.

But he remembers their first kiss under that blanket of night, stars bringing out the light of their eyes. Hearts full of youth and beating out of their chests. The promises they made.

He finds the building complex, and makes a beeline to where he's supposed to stay.

_"I don't want to see you ever again."_

Gakushuu, promised him that he wouldn't be so rash. Karma had believed him. He always did, but Gakushuu lied to him.

_"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"_

How gullible, for him to believe Gakushuu. He shouldn't cry over someone who'd break their promises. He deserves better than that.

_Please, don't go. I'm sorry-"_

He-

_"Forget about it."_

Karma bites back a sob that forces it's way through his throat that hurts so much. He squeezes his eyes shot and brings his jacket up to his eyes to cover them, standing all alone in front of his new apartment.

To cover them from passers-by? He doesn't know. To cover them from himself? He isn't sure.

But he won't let himself cry.

He opens the door, and into the dull room he goes. One day, he'll take his heart back.

His phone rings in his pocket, and the one person he doesn't expect to see is calling him. He freezes in place.

"Gakushuu?"

His voice a bit rough, wavering under the slight shock.

The line is silent for so long Karma almost thinks he's hallucinating. 

But a small shaky voice shatters his racing thoughts like thin glass.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happens next?
> 
> I personally think something good happens-
> 
> I think they make back up just fine, cuz that's our boys.
> 
> But I'm a hopeless romantic...aha


End file.
